


Outlines of Her Heart

by youvehadyourroses



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvehadyourroses/pseuds/youvehadyourroses
Summary: Jane may have been a little impulsive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Jane tried to make her way back to her bedroom, trying hard to make her exit silent so she wouldn't startle the others. _It’s a bit early to feel tired,_ she thought to herself as she peered over at the clock, _I guess it’ll be an early night for me then_. Struggling to make her way through the door, Jane plummeted on her bed. It felt like her spirit left her body, leaving nothing but her limp outer shell. Gathering all the last bits of energy she had, Jane flipped around and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, her vision blurred and her wandering mind drifted away. 

She snapped awake, gasping for air. _Inhale and exhale, Jane,_ she thought to herself. Groaning, she looked around: thankfully she was still here, in her flat.The lights were still on, and in the distance she could hear Anne yelling at the telly. _Is it late?_ She thought to herself, turning to squint at the clock on her nightstand. Though it felt like her world was spinning, Jane stood up. Gathering her slightly sweaty blonde hair into a high pony, she walked towards her closet, put on a sweater, and made her way to her desk. Jane grabbed her purse and put in her earbuds, ready to make her way downstairs. This time, she didn't bother to stay quiet. She just wanted to leave. 

“Jane? JANE??” 

Jane could hear Kat trying to get her attention though she had her music blasting in her ears. _I can ignore this_ , she thought to herself as her hand reached for the front door. 

The cool air hit her face and Jane smiled. She no longer felt smothered, and it felt nice to be out of the house for a bit. Breathing in the crisp night air, she walked towards the city centre. The flashbacks to her nightmares began again: the screaming, her baby boy crying, Henry barking orders, the pain, and the sweat. She picked up her pace, forcing her mind to focus on walking. 

It was then a light made its way to her line of sight. A small, cozy looking tattoo parlour just around the corner. The light felt almost inviting, causing Jane to snap back to reality. The neon signs drew her in, and she unknowingly found her hand on the door and her feet on the welcome doormat of the shop. Exhaling, she pushed the door and made her way in. 

If Jane were to be completely honest, getting a tattoo would be the last thing she'd ever do. However, seeing as she was insanely tired and her judgement was definitely impaired, it didn't feel like a huge deal for her to get inked. 

“Hello? Sorry,” her words barely escaped her mouth. 

“Hi love!” A voice rang through the shop as a smiling young woman made her way towards Jane. 

“I- I want to get a tattoo,” Jane said. 

“Well you've certainly come to the right place dear, what are you thinking of getting? “ 

“A heart, just an outline” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Seymour here has to deal with her fellow queens' reaction to her ink

After a little, well actually, a lot of pain, there is now officially a heart on Jane’s wrist. Dainty, simple, yet powerful. Just like her. 

“Congratulations darling, welcome to the club!” Amber, her tattoo artist, declared. 

“Thank you so much, I really needed that,” Jane smiled as she got up. Amber patted her on the back and walked towards the counter. Jane made her way towards the exit. 

“Be safe out there alright? It’s late,” Amber reminded her as Jane waved.

Stepping out of the shop, Jane sighed with delight. Memories of trauma and pain were replaced with the new ones she made- in this new world, with her queens, and now her new tattoo. Satisfied, she strolled down the street, her footsteps lighter than before. Humming, this new Jane Seymour made her way home. 

Jane unlocked the door quietly in case her flatmates were sleeping. Little did she know, all her fellow queens have gathered, worried and squabbling about her for the past three hours. Somehow, despite Jane normally being the one to bring order to this house, the queens have developed a system to take turns sleeping while waiting for Jane to wake up. 

“She's BACK. GUYS!” Anne yelled, causing the other queens to snap awake. Startled by the noise, Jane dropped her purse and stared at her friends. 

“MOM! ” Kat cried. 

“What were you thinking?” Cathy sighed. 

“You could've DIED” Though Anna seemed unbothered by anything, Jane can see the worry in her eyes this time. 

“Honey it was LATE and you scared us” Catalina gasped and her eyes locked in on Jane's wrist. Careful not to hurt her, the Spanish queen held up her wrist.

“And you say I make bad decisions,” Anne rolled her eyes. 

“You know that's permanent right, Janey?” Cathy asked. 

“Ok boomer, let J have her fun,” Anna exclaimed. 

“Why did you get this Janey, and without me?”Kat looked surprised. 

“Well I just, I just did, okay? It felt necessary at the moment and I feel good about getting it!”Jane stammered, her voice louder than she expected. The queens look taken aback, surprised at how loud Jane- their quiet, sweet Jane- was. 

“It's late, do try to get some sleep, love” Catalina smiled, ushering Jane down the hall. Anne, Anna, and Kat tried to follow but Cathy gave them a look and they tiptoed back. 

“Jane looks really, really tired” Kat whispered. 

“Let her have a good night’s sleep, I think we all know how rare that is” Cathy yawned. 

“Let's go Kat, if we don't sleep soon the sun's going to be up,” Anne declared, half dragging a very tired Katherine down to her room. 

“It’a a two show day tomorrow and a girl needs her beauty sleep,” Anna gave Cathy a nod and left. Cathy yawned, and made her way to her room. On the way, she stopped by Jane's room just to peep in. The blonde was sound asleep, a hint of a smile on her face. No more nightmares, at least for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I know it's super short but I have to work on writing haha. In case you're wondering, no this is not a self insert fanfic, and "Amber" was just made up because like yeah I didn't really want any of the characters in SiX to be the tattoo artist. (I just don't trust anne/anna and the c(k)atherines probably won't do it either)


End file.
